Stranded Love
by 4Eva Dreaming
Summary: Lucy,Erza,Levy,Natsu,Loke and Gray were all in the same homeroom class.When the end of the year comes and Natsu misses his chance to ask Lucy out.Natsu,Gray and Loke go on a cruse hoping to forget all the school drama,when the find Lucy and her friends there. Will true love conqure?Can they survive on the island they are stranded on?More importantly can they survive each other?
1. Prolouge

Stranded Love

**Well this is my first fanfic, I've read other NaLu fanfic's and other ones for fairy tale, but this is the first time I'm **_**actually **_**writing one myself. I haven't watched the second season yet, because I watch the English dub. The second season of fairy tale hasn't come out in English dub yet. So I don't know who Wendy, or Romeo or wend's cat (I forget her name) is, I also don't know how Lisanne comes back. But from the other stories I've read I've kinda figured out some stuff. Like that Lisanne was on Endolas (hope I spelled it right, I just wanna warn you guys I AM A HORIBULE SPELLER) not dead (I don't know if that's true, and please don't tell me I want it to be a surprise.) I'm not positive but I think Wendy is a dragon slayer (I don't know if that's true and if she is I don't know her power.) Well sorry that was so long… Here's my story. Also Fairytale DOESN"T BELONG TO ME (obviously), no matter how much I love it belongs to someone else. I don't know their names so can someone please tell me?! Also PLEASE COMMENT! Now here's the story for real I promise.**

Prologue: A few months weeks ago

Natsu's POV:

"Come on dude" Gray whispered,

"Just do it already, school's almost over and you won't see her again until next year!"

"Yah and by then she'll probably be taken already, girls like her don't stay on the market for too long, if you catch my drift." Loke said with a smirk on his face as he eyed Lucy up and down, a couple of times.

"Ok, ok I will, just leave me alone already!" Natsu replied irritably. After class I looked over at Lucy, the only thought that was going through my head was how stunning she was. Today she had on an aqua crop top with a pair of golden wings sprawled across the front and a pair of faded and ripped short shorts, with gray lace up high heel sneakers. Her back was facing me so I saw her flawless skin through the wide slits that started at an inch or two below her neck and curved down and outwards making two slight J shapes that were back to back, they ended a few inches before the bottom of her shirt. She had her beautiful blonde hair in a pony tail, with her bangs swept off to the side. As she walked over to her friends Erza and Levy she picked up her bag and slung it across her shoulder. She turned around and noticed I was staring at her she smiled her brilliant smile at me. Then turned around and started to walk out of the classroom with Levy and Erza at her side. I probably would have stood there gazing at her until she was out of site but before that could happen Gray pounded the top of my head with his fist.

"Come on lover boy she's gettin away!" I must have mumbled something like

"Pretty Lucy" or something equally as stupid because he face palmed his for head in exasperation. As Loke stood up and spoke very slowly to me as if I were retarded or something.

"Yes Natsu, Lucy is pretty, that's one on the reasons you like her, rrriiiiiggghht?" I nodded my head vigorously still unable to form coherent words.

"Well, since you like her you know what you should do." He replied in that infuriating way of his that makes me wanna punch him straight up.

"You kno-"Gray had finally recovered from the shock of my complete stupidity,

"For Mavis's sake, go ask her out already!" he yelled while shoving me forward. I snapped back and realized they were right I was never gonna get another chance, at least not until school started again. So I grabbed my bag and dashed out of the room, Gray and Loke were right on my heels. We ran past other students happy chatting about their plans for the summer. We skidded around hall ways sprinting towards a group of three girls. A blonde, a red head and a bluenette that were exiting the school. We had about 32 feet between us. I ran faster dogging people as I went. In my mind I was hoping, praying that I could ask her, that she would except. As I jumped off the flight of stairs, I saw her bus pulling away.

"Lucy, Luuucy, LLLUUUCCCYYY!" I yelled franticly, waving my arms up and down.

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" I shouted at the top of my lungs. It must have looked like I was waving, because she turned around and looked straight at me but instead of the heart filled _yes_ I had imagined, she yelled

"I'll miss you to Natsu!"

"NO!" I screamed

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" but at that pointed the bus must have been to far away because she waved and turned back around in her seat. I slumped to the ground defeated. Everyone was staring at me but I didn't care. The girl of my dreams the girl I had liked for soooo long, the beautiful, smart, and kind girl. The one I was going to ask out, before school ended. That girl, that question…

"DAM IT!" I said to no one in particular, as I got up

"I missed my only freakin chance to ask Lucy out, because I was to busy drooling over her. Now what the hell am I gonna do I'll die if she gets a boyfriend over the summer." I hung my head defeated. I started to walk home as Loke and Gray appeared at my side.

"Well?" Loke inquired

"Did she reject you?" Gray said

"No" I replied sadly

"Then why are you so sad?"

"Because she didn't reply, the bus was too far away for her to hear me. DAM IT! I'M SO STUPID!" I said angrily as I grabbed my head

"You got that right." Gray mumbled I glared at him, but Loke interrupted us before we could start fighting.

"Well I got something that'll cheer you guys up, and take _all_ our minds off this."

"What?" Me and gray said.

"A cruise, were going on a cruise. I just won three free tickets to an almost exclusive cruise."

"Oh yah!" Gray and I whooped.

**Well I hope you guys like the prologue, I'll try and post the next chapter by Sunday (the 24****th****). Well I hope someone reads this, and if you are reading this then PLEASE COMMENT AND AWNSER THIS QUESTION I NEED YOU GUYS HELP! Don't worry this is gonna be a NaLu (most likely I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out.) Any way, who do you guys like with Lucy? Natsu (will be with her don't worry) also do you guys like Lucy with Gray, or Loke, or… Laxus who do you guys like with her? Please comment your answers! Give me your feed back! This is my first fanfic. Also and again this is the PROLOUGE.**


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

**Well here's the first real chapter, this is NOT the prologue! Well hi everyone, I just wanted to thank all of you wonderful people for reviewing, favoriting and fowolling my story it really DOES mean the world to me! I'm so glad you guys liked it, I'd like to especially thank OtakuThatIsMe for all your help. Now on to the story, Fairy Tail does NOT belong to me (obviously) it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**Previously…**

"Did she reject you?" Gray said

"No" I replied sadly

"Then why are you so sad?"

"Because she didn't reply, the bus was too far away for her to hear me. DAM IT! I'M SO STUPID!" I said angrily as I grabbed my head

"You got that right." Gray mumbled I glared at him, but Loke interrupted us before we could start fighting.

"Well I got something that'll cheer you guys up, and take _all_ our minds off this."

"What?" Me and gray said.

"A cruise, were going on a cruise. I just won three free tickets to an almost exclusive cruise."

"Oh yah!" Gray and I whooped.

Chapter 1: Arrival

Levy's POV:

"I can't believe it, I just can't! I'm so excited I feel like I'm going to burst! Lucy is just one of the greatest friends, Erza and Lucy are such awesome friends, I don't know what I'd do without them. I mean seriously I'm so glad I met them!"

"Hey Lady, you getting out or not were holding up the line!" My attention snapped back to the cab I was sitting in, the driver looked back at me slightly irritated.

"Oh yes this is my stop sorry…" I said as I scrambled over to the back where he opened up the trunk and took out my suitcases.

"Thank you"

"Yah whatever" I heard him mumble, as I quickly paid him and stepped out of the road. I looked up and saw a magnificent boat, pure whit with gold and dark green detail. I walked over to the boarding area and waited for Lucy and Erza to arrive. I looked at my watch and realized I was just a few minutes early. As I waited for them to arrive. My mind slowly drifted back to a few months ago, I remember it was a few months ago on the bus were Lucy had broke the news to me and Erza.

-Flash Back-

"Hey you guys" I said

"I'm really going to miss you over the summer."

"Me too" Erza agreed

"Well I'm not going to miss either one of you guys" Lucy said smiling

"Ouch Lucy that was cold" Erza said astonished

"What do you mean, you won't miss us?"

"Well I mean exactly what I said, I'm not going to miss you guys. Because your coming with me!"

"Huh" Erza said confused

"Yah what do you mean Lucy where are you going and how are we supoes to come with you, I'm sure whatever fancy vacation you are going to take we won't be able to afford. Well at least I won't" I said looking over at Erza

"Levy's right"

"That's fine I already have everything taken care of. You know that new cruise…"

"Yah " me and Erza said simultaneously

"Well… I have three tickets for us… YOU'RE BOTH GOING TO COME WITH ME ON A NEARLY PRIVATE CRUISE!"

"Lucy…" I stammered

"Thank you" Erza said looking at her.

-Flash Back-

Just than Erza pulled up to the curb, as soon as the cab stopped she jumped out, carrying her two suitcases. The driver then stepped out, a dolly in his hands, he pulled it over to the trunk and took out three other suitcases, Erza then piled her two on top. By then I had realized that Lucy wasn't with her and that those five, heaping suitcases were hers! Waving her over I asked incredulously,

"Erza, Are all those yours?!"

"Why of course, who else's would they be?" she asked confused. Just then a red Mercedes Benz pulled up. My jaw dropped at the sight, I mean I knew Lucy was rich, but…

"Hey you guys sorry I'm late!" Lucy said while stepping out of the car. She chucked her keys to the chauffeur than grabbed her two suitcases and walked over to us.

"Wow I can't beli-" (- **AN: that's Levy by the way)**

"What the hell?!" Lucy almost screamed as she stared in disbelief at the mountain of Ezra's suitcases.

"What is it?" Erza asked calmly

"Are _all_ those suitcases yours?"

"Yup"

"Oh my god."

"What?" Erza asked genuinely confused

"Nothing just forget about it." Lucy said while shaking her head, she looked over at me and I shrugged as if to say _who knows, it Erza were talking about._ She smiled and turned over to the man standing at the boarding ramp. (Who I hadn't noticed until now).

"Well Hello ladies and welcome to _Majik_, were it's all about you. Anything we can do for you is our pleasure, so don't hesitate to ask." I started to walk on to the ship, when he stuck his arm out.

"Ah ah ah, not so fast yo-"

"Oh right" I said quickly

"the tickets" I looked back at Lucy. She reached into her pocket and grabbed three tickets, then handed them over to the man.

"Thank you" he said as he reached for the tickets. After he grabbed them and checked off our names on the list we started to walk forward. But again he stopped us. I was baffled what else did he need in order for us to get on the ship; I looked over at Erza and Lucy's face to see that they were puzzled too.

"Before you ladies board the ship, I would just like to say have fun and enjoy your selves on this cruise, it's the newest model, and is state of the art. This is the only ship that is participating on the go green initiative, so instead of using gas it uses hydropower and it isn't made of steel either. Oh and before I forget, just ask one of the assistants to direct you to your room." Then he smiled at us and let us board.

Erza's POV:

This is great; I can't believe Lucy invited me and Levy on a new, state of the art, almost private cruise! It's so fancy, so elegant… I can't wait to try all there cakes. My thoughts wondered off as a walked over to our room with Lucy and Levy chatting together happily. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I nearly bumped into them as they stopped at the door to our room. As Lucy opened it I saw a magnificent sight. The room was painted white, inside the room were three beds, they were spaced out so that each person had about three feet of room before the other person's bed. The beds wooden frames that were a deep cherry color, the golden colored sheets, were meticulous and wrinkle free. The emerald cover looked soft and very fuzzy. Each bed was a width of two pillows, each of the pillows had pearl white covers and they looked extremely fluffy. To the left of each bed was a matching wooden dresser; above them were three large circular windows. A huge vanity mirror stood against the left wall, near the bed (**AN: the left bed (obviously, and it might not seem like it now but this story is going to be mostly about Natsu and Lucy so don't worry.))** it was lined in the cherry wood that seemed to be favored in the room. There were also flowers etched in to the frame the curled all the way around swirling into a beautiful, spontaneous pattern. As I walked in and set my stuff on the middle bed, I heard a gasp. Levy had dropped her stuff on the bed to the right of mine. I looked over at her and saw that she was staring to an open door. Lucy noticed too, and walked over to inspect the contents of the room.

"Wow you guys we really lucked out, there's a giant tub and across from it is a shower. There's also a three sinks and a huge mirror. Ahhhhh that feels nice…"

"What?" I asked confused

"The tiles, you can heat them."

Regular POV: Meanwhile…

"Dibs" Natsu yelled as he sprung forward and belly flopped over on to the middle bed.

"Okay, okay" Loke said in raising his hands in mock surrender.

"Whatever, idiot." Gray mumbled half to himself as he walked over to the bed on the right.

"What did you say… idiot!"

"I said, you're an IDIOT, idiot why you got a problem with it?!" Gray retorted

"Hey I'm not the idiot your the idiot!"

"Am not you are"

"No you are"

"No y-"

"No" Loke interjected

"Your _both_ idiots! Now come on."

Loke's POV:

This is just great I invite them on a cruise with me and as soon as we get here they start to…. FIGHT! Oooooohhhh no oh no oh no oh no! Fight, they start to fight. They started to in our room! In _my_ room. I stopped them, and I left. I Left! Oh fuck if they start to fight and tear down the ship.

"Ouff" I grunted as I fell flat on my butt.

"Oh sorry are you ok?" I wasn't watching where I wa-" I looked up and saw Lucy, as in Lucy Heartfilia. The girl Natsu had tried to ask out on the last day of school, the girl that he liked. The girl that he was trying to forget. The one he liked… The one that I liked.

**Me: Well the first chapter is done!**

**Loke: Wait, wait what you can't end the chapter now!**

**Me: Why not I'm the auther**

**Loke: Because! You just told them I like Lucy!**

**Me: And**

**Loke: Well Natsu likes Lucy, isn't it going to be NaLu, I mean I fine with being with Lucy**

**Lucy: Ummm hello doesn't anyone want to know what I think**

**Me: Lucy dear, your great and everything but go away, can't you see that me and Loke are talking.**

**Lucy" Hmmpth *walks out of the room***

**Loke: Wow author wasn't that a little harsh**

**Me: Ahh put a sock in it, and I don't want lucy to know what happens *wink***

**Loke: Ohhhhh so… what happens**

**Me: I can't tell you, but I just want to let my readers know this is a NaLu story. Now Loke go away I need to talk to me readers privately. *Loke walks away* Well now that they're gone please review and post on the comment who you want to be with Loke. I'm doing NaLu (Natsu and Lucy), JeRza (Jellal and Erza), GrUvia (Gray and Juvia) and Levy and Gajeel. Also what do you want Lucy's power to be? I have a few idea's but I want to know what you guys think. **


	3. Chapter 3: Starring daggers

**Well hello there everyone, thank you so much for reading my story. I do NOT own Fairy Tail (obviously) Hiro Mashima.**

**Previously…**

"Your _both_ idiots! Now come on."

Loke's POV:

This is just great I invite them on a cruise with me and as soon as we get here they start to…. FIGHT! Oooooohhhh no oh no oh no oh no! Fight, they start to fight. They started to in our room! In _my_ room. I stopped them, and I left. I Left! Oh fuck if they start to fight and tear down the ship.

"Ouff" I grunted as I fell flat on my butt.

"Oh sorry are you ok?" I wasn't watching where I wa-" I looked up and saw Lucy, as in Lucy Heartfilia. The girl Natsu had tried to ask out on the last day of school, the girl that he liked. The girl that he was trying to forget. The one he liked… The one that I liked.

Chapter 2: Starring daggers and the experiment

Loke's POV:

What?! Did I really just think that, no, no, no Natsu likes _Lucy._ I can't like her, I'm his friend, it just isn't right. I mean she's really smart and funny and pretty, especially right now… She was wearing her hair down, it had gotten a little bit lighter than I remembered it, but that was probably because of the summer sun. She had on white short shorts, and a cropped sleeveless and collared dark blue shirt, that tied around her curvy waist. She had on silver earrings that reminded me of a chain water fall. On her left wrist there was a matching charm bracelet, it had a lion, snowflake, dragon, sword and book dangling from it… Then it hit me, Oh crap I think I do like her. SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! Were just friends… unless, maybe she likes me?

"Oh Loke, Is that you?"

"Uhhh… yah last time I checked my name was _Loke_." I looked up at her through my bangs. She was sitting on top of me a surprised blush was slowly crossing her cheeks. She slowly got up and offered her hand.

"And last time I checked _you_ were Lucy." I said as I took her hand, and got up but before she had a chance of letting go of mine, I strengthened my grip and took a step towards her.

"Wait… Loke what are you doing?" she said pulling her hand back. As she lifted her free hand upwards to try and pry her other hand out of my grip. I quickly grabbed it with my free hand. (**AN: Sorry if it's confusing, but to make it clearer, Loke has both of her hands in each of his. (So one of his hands is holding hers and his other hand is holding her other one.)) **I started walking forwards, closer and closer to her. She matched each of my steps with hers. She slowly backed up into the wall behind us; her back hit the wall with a slight thud. I than pinned her hands against the wall right above her head.

Lucy's POV:

Ouff I muttered half to myself as I fell on top of someone. I looked down just to realize that I was sitting on top of Loke, he was wearing a forest green t-shirt and dark brown cargo shorts. A slight bush started to spread across my face. As I realized that I was lying on top of him. He was propping himself up on his elbows looking up at me through his bangs. But I was frozen, so I just sat there on his chest dumbfounded… my legs were on either side of his body, my hands on opposite sides of his head. I couldn't help stare at him and he had his eyes glued on me so… this must have been a surprise to him too… right? After a few minutes of awkwardly sitting on top of him like we were about to, well you know do it. I finally found the courage to speak to him.

"Oh Loke, Is that you?" I asked, even though I already knew the awnser.

"Uhhh… yah last time I checked my name was _Loke_." He answered, his reply made me even more embarrassed. So before I could do anything that could embarrass me any further I got up and offered him my hand. **(AN: and for you LoLu fans out there that are reading this, no NOT a hand in marriage a hand to help him get up, and how you like this little LoLu snippet)** He took it, so I pulled him up.

"And last time I checked _you_ were Lucy." He said, I tried to pull away, but he just tightened his grip around my hand. What is he doing I thought. I tried to tear his hand off mine but when I lifted up my free hand he grabbed that one too. Loke slowly started to walk forward. Not wanting to get to close to him, I started to back up, after a few steps my back hit the wall. He pinned my arms against the wall, than leaned in so that we were only about a foot or so away.

"L-l-l-loke wawawhat are you do-doing?"

"Come on Lucy…" he said as he leaned his head closer to mine as if he was about to kiss me. Suddenly Natsu and Gray turned the corner, they froze staring at us. Natsu look completely shocked… and maybe, even angry.

"Yo Loke, what _are_ you doing." Natsu asked coldly

"Oh umm hi Natsu, Gray. I was just saying hi to Lucy, that's all."

"Oh right, because to greet a friend you pin them against the wall and kiss them, everyone knows that." Gray replied sarcastically, Natsu looked like he was shooting daggers out of his eyes the way he stared at Gray. Just then Erza and Levy entered the hallway from the other direction. They were quietly chatting, then as Levy looked up our eyes met and she froze. Erza stopped looking at Levy for an awnser as to why we had stopped, then following Levy's gaze she turned around to find Loke pinning me against the wall, and leaning in uncomfortably close I might mention and Natsu looking like he was about to murder him. Gray was the first one to break the awkward silence.

"Really you two get a room." It seemed that that comment finally made Natsu snap, he walked over to Loke a menacing dark ora floating around him. The Ora was so think I wouldn't have been surprised if you were to reach out and grab it, it was so dark I swear I could actually see it. His hand slowly rose and was placed gentally on Loke's shoulder, then with an inhuman amount of strength he gripped Loke and through him against the opposite wall. He then swiftly turned around avoiding my gaze the whole time and stormed out.

"Well, umm… hi Levy, Erza, Lucy… didn't expect to see you three here." Gray said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. My eyes started to well up…

"Same here" Erza replied Levy then looked over at me and she must of seen that I was on the verge of tears. She grabbed Erza's arm and dragged her over to me. Then seized my arm and pulled us both away. Before we were out of sight Erza yelled "Maybe we can meat up sometime!"

"Sure will see you around" Gray yelled

Regular POV:

Loke stood up brushed himself off and started to walk off.

"Wait up" Gray shouted. As Loke turned the corner, Gray at his side they saw Natsu slumped against the wall. He looked up and saw us fire in his eyes.

"What the hell dude, you know I like Lucy" he said

"Yah I know, I was just performing a little experiment."

"Oh you wanted to see what you'd like like with you face pounded he." Natsu countered still angry.

"No… When I first bumped into her… I umm… I thought I liked her too, so umm I just wanted to see if I did that's all, I wanted to see if we had a spark." There was only silence as Natsu and Gray gazed at him.

"Well I don't think there is." Loke said while looking straight into Natsu's eyes, so that Natsu could see that he was dead serious.

"And even if there was Natsu called her first and I wouldn't betray my friend"

"Even if Lucy is smoking." he said while smiling.

"Figures" Gray stated Loke and Natsu looked over at him confused

"You're a playboy" he stated simply.

**Hope you enjoyed it sorry if it seems like I'm lazy (which I am) for only posting once a week, but was really busy. My soccer practice just started and I had to re do a project and a test along with doing my homework! Grr teachers should really communicate better so that they don't bombard us with homework.**

**Happy: heheheheheh *muffled laughter* bombard**

**Me: Hey happy why are you here your not in this story at least not yet, I kight put you in hmmmm**

**Happy: Please, PLEASE, **_**PLEASE **_**put me in the story!**

**Me: Will see it depends on where it goes and if I do you won't come in till later **

**Happy: you really mean….**

**Me: Hey keep talking like that and you won't be in the story now get out!**

**Happy: *Huff, walks out***

**Lucy, Erza and Levy: *walk in***

**Me: Umm hey you gu-**

**Lucy: *Glares at me***

**Levy: *Glares at me***

**Erza: *Pulls out a piece of strawberry cake and starts to eat it***

**Levy: Erza… were suppose to be glaring at Author-sama**

**Me: Really, glare at me and come on Author-sama you can't be serious**

**Juvia: Levy is very serious, now when is Juvia going to be in the story she wants to kiss her Gray!**

**Me: Juvia, you can't come in here you aren't part of the story yet!**

**Juvia: *Huffs and walks out***

**Lucy: Well good bye everyone, I'm sorry we can't talk longer but zi need to have a word with our **_**beloved author…. **_**I will try and make sure she writes another chapter before the weekend is over.**__


	4. Chapter 4: Tears

**Well hello readers here's the chapter please review and tell your friends about this story, I hope you guys like it, enjoy! This does NOT belong to me it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

Previously…

"Yo Loke, what _are_ you doing." Natsu asked coldly

"Oh umm hi Natsu, Gray. I was just saying hi to Lucy, that's all."

"Oh right, because to greet a friend you pin them against the wall and kiss them, everyone knows that." Gray replied sarcastically, Natsu looked like he was shooting daggers out of his eyes the way he stared at Gray. Just then Erza and Levy entered the hallway from the other direction. They were quietly chatting, then as Levy looked up our eyes met and she froze. Erza stopped looking at Levy for an awnser as to why we had stopped, then following Levy's gaze she turned around to find Loke pinning me against the wall, and leaning in uncomfortably close I might mention and Natsu looking like he was about to murder him. Gray was the first one to break the awkward silence.

"Really you two get a room." It seemed that that comment finally made Natsu snap, he walked over to Loke a menacing dark ora floating around him. The Ora was so think I wouldn't have been surprised if you were to reach out and grab it, it was so dark I swear I could actually see it. His hand slowly rose and was placed gentally on Loke's shoulder, then with an inhuman amount of strength he gripped Loke and through him against the opposite wall. He then swiftly turned around avoiding my gaze the whole time and stormed out.

"Well, umm… hi Levy, Erza, Lucy… didn't expect to see you three here." Gray said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. My eyes started to well up…

"Same here" Erza replied Levy then looked over at me and she must of seen that I was on the verge of tears. She grabbed Erza's arm and dragged her over to me. Then seized my arm and pulled us both away. Before we were out of sight Erza yelled "Maybe we can meat up sometime!"

"Sure will see you around" Gray yelled

Regular POV:

Loke stood up brushed himself off and started to walk off.

"Wait up" Gray shouted. As Loke turned the corner, Gray at his side they saw Natsu slumped against the wall. He looked up and saw us fire in his eyes.

"What the hell dude, you know I like Lucy" he said

"Yah I know, I was just performing a little experiment."

"Oh you wanted to see what you'd like like with you face pounded he." Natsu countered still angry.

"No… When I first bumped into her… I umm… I thought I liked her too, so umm I just wanted to see if I did that's all, I wanted to see if we had a spark." There was only silence as Natsu and Gray gazed at him.

"Well I don't think there is." Loke said while looking straight into Natsu's eyes, so that Natsu could see that he was dead serious.

"And even if there was Natsu called her first and I wouldn't betray my friend"

"Even if Lucy is smoking." he said while smiling.

"Figures" Gray stated Loke and Natsu looked over at him confused

"You're a playboy" he stated simply.

Chapter 4: Tears

Lucy's POV:

Oh no, I hope Natsu isn't mad at me. If he is then I'll never be able to tell him how I feel! As this slowly dawns on me, I feel cool tears streaming down my face, my vision starts to blur, as my eyes fill up with tears. Suddenly they all spill out and I slump against the outside wall. A tornado of feelings swirl inside my head… inside my heart. Do I love Natsu do I like him, no-no it-it can't be I-I'm just, were just friends. The calming smell of salt and the light spray from the ocean start to calm my nerves, as Levy and Erza rush over to me.

"Oh Lucy…"

"What's wrong?" Erza asks.

"I-I don't know, I-I'm not sure, I feel so confused!"

"Well … is it because you like Natsu, and you don't want him to be mad at you?" Erza says knowingly, I stare into her eyes trying to see how she saw through me so easily.

"Trust Me I understand, I know what you're going through." She says as she and Levy sit beside me.

"Well Lucy, I think he likes you too, Natsu looked really, _really_ jealous."

"He did?"

"He did." Levy replies confidently. As I wipe away my tears and stand up Levy looks at me with a smile on her face.

"You're so dumb Lucy."

"Levy, you know I was almost kissed be Loke, and that comment is _not_ making my feel _any _better!"

"You are I can't believe you _just _realized you like Natsu."

"I do _not, like Natsu."_

"Really Lucy, really a few seconds ago yo-"

"Hey" Erza interrupts us before our argument could get any further.

"Do you guys wanna go get some cake?"

"Ok" I say looking down at my shoes embarrassed that levy could even suggest the _I like Natsu. _Idiot, _you_ practically admitted it to yourself.

**Wow sorry you guys that was a terrible chapter and really bad filler. I am so, so sorry. If you guys have any Idea's of how I can improve it please tell me. Also sorry I forgot Sunday was Easter and I woke up late so I wasn't able to get in any writing. Hopefully I'll be able to get in another chapter before the weekend; I have some tests so I won't have any homework (MCAS). But If I don't sorry, I've decided I want to make my chapters good and that I won't rush. When I rush this is what happens.**


	5. Chapter 5: Here

**Well I hope this chapter doesn't suck as much as the last one and I'm sorry that the last chapter was so short. I couldn't think of anything else to write. Well wish me good luck on this chapter. I'll try and make this one not as bad as the last one. It might not be very exciting but just a couple more chapters till it starts to get interesting. Well this DOES NOT belong to me and it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

Previously…

"He did." Levy replies confidently. As I wipe away my tears and stand up Levy looks at me with a smile on her face.

"You're so dumb Lucy."

"Levy, you know I was almost kissed be Loke, and that comment is _not_ making my feel _any _better!"

"You are I can't believe you _just _realized you like Natsu."

"I do _not, like Natsu."_

"Really Lucy, really a few seconds ago yo-"

"Hey" Erza interrupts us before our argument could get any further.

"Do you guys wanna go get some cake?"

"Ok" I say looking down at my shoes embarrassed that levy could even suggest that _I like Natsu. Idiot, you practically admitted to yourself._

Chapter 5: Here

Lucy's POV:

"Right this way if you please ladies." Someone said to us while he grinning at Erza. A blue haired man stood on front of us. He looked about our age and had a strange tattoo that was on the right side of his face. It went from a few inches above the eyebrow straight down to the mouth level, the tattoo swirled in a slight medieval looking way. It was in a strange reddish looking ink, it branched off into weird symbols, but yet it never strayed far from the main part of the tattoo. I was about to ask her if she knew who this creep was. Erza was staring at him with the oddest look in her eyes, that I couldn't quite place… a flash of recognition crossed her face as her eyes lit up. She rushed over and tackled him, almost knocking him over with the force of her leap. The blue haired man started to laugh, as Erza hooked her arms around his neck and nuzzled her head into his chest. Suddenly he looked down at her a grin playing on his face, Erza looked up into his eyes. The man slowly sunk closer to her face slightly turning his head as he went eyes flickering shut. Erza stood on tip toes and closed her eyes putting her lips into his.

Erza's POV:

"Right this way if you please ladies." A man said as he looked straight into her eyes, at first I couldn't figure out his problem, why was he staring at me ( oh shit, did I have something on my face, or is something stuck into my teeth, does my hair look ridicules?) and why did he look so fucking familiar? Then it hit me, forgetting that Lucy and Levy were with me I raced over and jumped into his outstretched arms. I quietly laughed and realized how silly I was, I couldn't believe that my childhood friend (who I never thought I'd see again) was working on a cruise ship, THIS cruise ship, THAT I was on, that was EXCLUSIVE. I guess it's fate, as I looked up into his beautiful eyes and he stared into mine, I mentally laughed to myself I can't believe HE'S _HERE_, OUT OF ALL PLACES. Jellal raped his arms around my waist and bent towards me, he closed his eyes and I closed mine, while I slipped my arms around his neck. Finally I couldn't wait any longer, so I decided to close the gap between us. I rose on my tip toes slightly, pressing my lips to his.

Jellal's POV:

I can't believe Erza's here, I never thought I'd see her again! As he soft lips pressed against mine she weaved her fingers into my hair and I slid one of my hands to the back of her head. I felt like my mouth was being zapped by 100 volts of electricity. My mouth tingled and then the sensation spread thought out my body. I could feel my heart start to pump faster, and faster. I could feel the shocked stares of her two friends staring at us, and the looks we were getting from the other passengers. I could feel their eyes boring through me, straight into me. But I didn't care I was with her, my long lost childhood friend, my best friend, the tough, smart, beautiful girl. I finally pulled away unable to take the lack of oxygen anymore. My heart still felt like it was going to burst out of my chest when a voice interrupted my thoughts…

"Oh seriously you two get a room!" a blonde girl was staring at us a grin on her face, a seemingly shocked petite blue girl stood next to her, I remembered that those were Erza's friends.

"Oh hello, my name if Jellal Fernandes." The blue haired girl finally seemed to come out of her stupor as she said

"Oh ummm I'm Levy and this is Lucy." She said pointing to the blonde girl next to her. "Hey Erza who is this dude and are you two a couple?" Before Erza had time to answer, the blonde girl pouted and said

"How could you not tell us you had a boyfriend Erza? I thought we were besties?" Erza blushed and replied

"We-we ar-aren't dating, Jellal is on-only a friend, we were really clo-close wh-wh-when we were kids." She managed to stammer.

"Oh right," the blonde said sarcastically because we found out with Loke that to greet someone you kiss them." Erza's eyes widened

"Wait… you two kissed?!"

"No" the blonde said, with a hint of exasperation as she face palmed herself.

"Well… ummm… can we please have a menu while we wait to be seated?" Levy asked shyly.

"Oh, sorry I'm not really a serve here."

"Oh. Well then would you like to join us?" Lucy asked a slight grin on her face. I looked over at Erza, here eyes were wide and she was shaking her head back and forth.

"Sure I'd love too, why don't we go get a table, its seat yourself. **(AN: I know sorry really lame.)** as we walked to one of the chairs on the sky deck and took a seat, Lucy and Levy made a point of sitting at opposite sides of the table so that me and Erza would have to sit next to each other. I have to remember to thank them later for that, I said as I felt a smile pull at the corners of my mouth.


	6. 1st Yada-Yada

**THIS IS NOT I REPEAT NOT CHAPTER 6!**

**Hey there guys sorry to get your hope up but this isn't a chapter. I just wanted to let you know that I COMPLETELY redid chapter four. Nothing is the same, I changed it all! SO please go back and read it. Also I am so sorry if it is confusing but everyone arrived on the cruise in the morning and the first four chapters were there first day and the fifth chapter is there second day. Also if anyone remembers me saying it was a different day please tell me and tell me which chapter you think it was I might divide the first four chapters up into different day later or I might not I don't really know. Also I feel like my chapters are really short, are they? I am also sorry if you got excited and thought this was a chapter now go all you cool people who are reading this and think hard, remember did I ever say it was a different day please comment you answer even if you're a guest or you don't remember please just let me know that you read this story. Also tell you friend s about this, I'm sorry for asking but I'm pretty sure only like five people are reading this and I don't mind if all the other people in this fanfic community hate my story but I hope you five like it. Now good bye I have to do all my fuckin homework or my parents WILL kill me jk jk but I really do have a butt load of homework! :( Also before I go sorry if I have a lot of spelling mistakes in the chapter four I did it on the editing thiny not on word or what ever.**


	7. Chapter 6: Holding Hands

**This is the real chapter six, You guys already know all that fairy tail doesn't belong to me and I hope you enjoy and please review and all that other stuff… so I'm just going to get straight to the story… BUT before I do if you didn't re-read the fourth please go read it…NOW! I completely changed it! It is totally different. The title, the information in the chapter, everything! It is very important you re-read it! Also I hoped you enjoyed the Jerza moment I put in it ;) NOW ON TO THE STORY!**

Previously…

**(This is Jellal's POV)**

"Erzaaaaa how could you not tell us you had a boyfriend? I thought we were besties?" Erza blushed and replied

"We-we ar-aren't dating, Jellal is on-only a friend, we were really clo-close wh-wh-when we were kids." She managed to stammer.

"Oh right," the blonde said sarcastically because we found out with Loke that to greet someone you kiss them." Erza's eyes widened

"Wait… you two kissed?!"

"No" the blonde said, with a hint of exasperation as she face palmed herself.

"Well… ummm… can we please have a menu while we wait to be seated?" Levy asked shyly.

"Oh, sorry I'm not really a serve here."

"Oh. Well then would you like to join us?" Lucy asked a slight grin on her face. I looked over at Erza, her eyes were wide and she was shaking her head back and forth.

"Sure I'd love too, why don't we go grab a table. We walked to one of the tables on the sky deck and took a seat, Levy and Lucy made a point of sitting at opposite sides of the table and just as Erza was about to sit in between them a man asked Lucy if he could borrow that chair.

"Of course you can." she replied happily as he walked over and grabbed it. Erza glared at her but Lucy only smiled back innocently. Now Erza and I would have to sit next to each other… I have to remember to thank her for that later, I thought as I felt a smile pull at the corners of my mouth.

Chapter 6: Holding Hands

Erza's POV:

Curse Lucy for this I can't believe she would do this to me! "Grrrrr" a low grumble slipped out and everyone looked at me.

"Hey umm… Erza is everything… umm, ok?" Levy asks confused

"Yah… _everything's fine_"I say, sarcasm almost dripping from my voice. As I say this I sneak a glance over at Jellal, I must not have done it to casually because Lucy started to giggle behind me. A blush crept onto my face, and I quickly stock over to Jellal and then flopped onto the chair beside him.

"Wow Erza" Jellal says grinning "That has got to be one of the most un lady like thing I have ever seen… well besides when you leapt into my arms and kissed me of course… that was totally hot." Jellal said in a matter-of-fact tone, I felt my face go as red as my hair.

"I was running over to you because I didn't know who the hell you were and you were freaking staring at me" I mumbled… "anyone would have been creeped out, anyone would have done that."

"Actually Erza" Levy said smiling, "people don't usually run up to random _"strangers" _and KISS them."

"I-I I didn't kiss him… I-I-I just tripped and umm… fell on him and umm my face accidentally crashed into his and umm our uhh lips kinda touched for a few umm seconds."

"Erza you are so lying and you two kissed for li-"

"Hey why don't we go check out what kind of cakes they have, yah lets, go come on." I started to run off before anyone could protest. This was just great, that was the _one_ seat I didn't want to sit in, I mean really does the universe hate me? It isn't fuckin fair, I mean I didn't ask for much. All I wanted was to _not _sit next to _him! _But nooo that stupid man just _happened _to come over to _our _dam table and ask for the only unoccupied seat, at least the only taken one that wasn't next to _him. _Ahhhh my mind screamed why does he have to be so perfect! Why dam it! Why is he so fuckin handsome and even after he moved away I couldn't stop thinking of him. Almost everywhere I went something triggered those dam memories. I felt a hand rearrange its grip on my hand. I blushed as I finally realized that I had unconsciously grabbed Jellal's hand. I looked up at his face to see his reaction. His face was dusted with a shade of red and he looked confused but had the slightest smile on his face… so that means me grabbing hold of his hand wasn't too weird. Right? I mean it could be all _that_ bad… he could hate it, could he?

Levy's POV:

Me and Lucy looked over at each other just staring… until we both burst out laughing! "Oh my god" I say "…did you see Erza stutter, she _NEVER_ stutters!"

"I know right, and the look on her face, IT WAS _PRICELESS!_" Lucy managed, we both started to bend over hugging our stomachs… Then suddenly Natsu came sprinting towards us. He was carrying a HUGE slice of cake and was focused on something behind him; Lucy had her back to him and was still laughing her head off. But as I started to tell Lucy to move she turned around and Natsu was on her. He ran full force into her, on contact his head snapped forwards and the plate full of cake was covered both of them. It had smeared on to Lucy's face and was covering both their shirts. Natsu looked at her sheepishly and started to scratch the back of his head, a slight blush creeping on to his face. "Wait Natsu-" But before I could warn him he had rubbed frosting into his pink hair. Just as Lucy realized that she was covered in cake, we heard a scream… it sounded like Erza. Then Loke, Gray and another guy came sprinting around the corner.

"Umm… Lucy we should go get cleaned up" Natsu said "Yah, yah that's a good excuse." He mumbled and with that he grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her off to the bathroom,

"wait Natsu…" Lucy started to protest but was cut off.

"Come on Luce, we have to hurry and get out of here before that she demon reaches us!" Lucy looked over at me with an apologizing smile, I waved and winked mouthing have fun, then paused and continued to mouth will all meet up later at the room. Lucy's face was suddenly scarlet as she understood the meaning of my wink, she was about to protest but before she had the chance Natsu had dragged her off and around the corner. **(AN: If you have a dirty/slightly dirty mind you should know what I mean… AND KNOW TO YOU MEGA PERVERTS I AM **_**NOT**_** TALKING ABOUT A LEMON!)**

"Geese Lucy, when it comes to your own love life you almost as dense as Natsu if not denser." I mumbled as I shook my head.

I turned around and suddenly found myself on the ground. I looked up and saw the guy that had been running after Gray and Loke, even though those two were nowhere to be seen. "Oh sorry I guess I should be more careful." I said meekly. The guy that stood in front of me was tall (at least compared to me, but then again I was considered short. *Huff*) he had long black spiky hair, and his face was covered in metal studs. The guy had two below his chin, two on either side of his nose, then three more above each eyebrow (or above where each eyebrow _should _have been,) even though all the metal studs might have looked strange on someone else… he pulled it off and even managed to look hot while doing it, in a bad boy punk kind of way. Wait what?! Did I really just think that, I don't even know this guy, not to mention his name. Even though I bet it's hot *Mental sigh* ahh Levy get a grip, I told myself. He looked down at me with piercing red eyes, the guy had three metal studs on each ear and wore a long black tank top and **(AN: long like four inches below the waist long, you know what I mean ll the guys wear slightly long(ish) shirts and if you don't knew what I'm talking about go stare at a guy with a t-shirt. Jk that would be creepy, any way the t-shirt isn't like knee or but length or anything ridiculous like that.) **he had on long gray shorts that ended a little below his knee's and had black high tops on. I looked down and realized that I had landed so my knees were together and ankles were apart. My orange mini skirt was held slightly upwards. My face tuned redder then Erza's hair as I got up and pulled it down. "Uhhhh" the guy finally looked at me and said

"You should watch were your going short stack" he huffed indigently

"Actually you ran into me! So _YOU _are the one who should be watching where you are going."

"Eh, then why did you apologize to me… short stack?"

"STOP CALLING ME SHORT STACK! I AM NOT _THAT_ SHORT! AND MY NAME IS LEVY! L-E-V-Y!"

"Ok, ok… miss midget you don't need to get you under wear in a twist. And by the way… what frilly under wear you do have." My face turned even redded then it had been before, dam it and I had just stopped blushing! I thought to me self. Wow this guy must be getting to me, I usually don't swear. **(AN: I know Gajeel isn't really a perv but I had to put it in, Ok… don't judge me!) **

"I ONLY APOLIGIZED BECAUSE I WAS TRYYING TO BE POLIET! I was showing some manners. Which I can hardly say for you. Any way who are you?"

"Oh I'm-" the guy was cut off as Gray and Loke ran past us, the fear clearly written on their faces, Gajeel looked around and pulled me over to a corner then shoved me inside a closet closing the door behind him, as he jumped in. I heard the pounding of feet run by, just as he had managed to close the door. Wow I mused there's been a lot of holding hands…

**Well I hope you enjoyed It I introduced Gajeel yay me! This is finally going somewhere NOT. It won't really be going somewhere until there at the Island, that's where the drama comes out, at least I think it will, I'm not entirely sure when it will come out... Hmmmm oh well.**

**Natsu: Why did you make me a clutz, Lucy is the clutz!**

**Lucy: I am not- *trips and falls towards Natsu, Natsu catches her. They stare into each other's eyes***

**Loke: Oh really you two get a room!**

**Natsu: *glares at Loke* your such a hypocrite! When you and Lucy were having your lovey-dovey moment you two didn't have the curtsy of getting a room. **

**Lucy: *jumps away, out of his arms* Natsu nothing happened we weren't having a lovey-dovey moment! In order to have a lovey-dovey moment both people have to like each other, baka!**

**Levy: So you like Natsu?**

**Gray: and you like Lucy?**

**Erza: So you two are finally in a couple, it's about time.**

**Lucy and Natsu: NOOOOOO we are not and I don't like Natsu/Lucy!**

**Me: Whatever you guys are just in denial…**

**Natsu and Lucy: WE ARE NOT!**

**Gajeel: I'm pretty sure that's called denial.**

**Lucy: Who are you?**

**Gajeel: Oh I'm-**

**Me: You better not say another word or your dead!**

**Gajeel: You don't scare me!**

**Me: Then you are even dumber than I thought… I guess I just have to teach you to fear me *looms over him***

**Natsu: hahah your gonna get it now!**

**Erza: Don't get any blood on the carpet when you punish him.**

**Me: Don't worry, I'm not going to kill him… **_**yet.**_** First I need him to meet all of you, then I will make his life very, **_**very **_**hard.**

**Gajeel; No please don't make me end up with the shrimp!**

**Levy: Hey!**

**Me: Hmmm that's a good idea MOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! **

**Happy: Please review, and if you don't I will sick 4Eva Dreaming on you.**


End file.
